1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display device, and more particularly, to a method of driving a display device via a high withstand voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, widely used display devices include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting device (OLED), and the like. The display devices form an image by using a separate light source as in the LCD, or by self-emitting light as in the PDP and the OLED. Thus, a great amount of power consumption is required to drive the existing display devices, including the LCD, the PDP, or the OLED.
As new display devices, an electrophoresis display device and a cholesteric liquid crystal display device have been proposed. The electrophoresis display device and the cholesteric liquid crystal display device are used as electronic paper, and since they are reflective types which do not use a separate light source, they require only a small amount of power consumption.
The electrophoresis display device uses a plurality of pixels including cells, each cell containing two types of minute particles which are charged to different polarities between two electrodes. The electrophoresis display device, as a next generation display device having a paper-like form, has been highlighted for its excellent contrast ratio, visibility, fast response speed, natural color display, low cost, and convenient portability.
The cholesteric liquid crystal display device uses one or more pixels having a cholesteric liquid crystal material layer capable of being in one of a plurality of states between two electrodes. The cholesteric liquid crystal display device has excellent characteristics, including semi-permanent display continuance (a memory property), vivid color display, high contrast, high definition, and the like.